Musings of a Dorchet
by Flower Angel Becca
Summary: While not being able to sleep one night, Dorchet begins to have a think about his life. Becomes a Dorchet X Martel story further on.


**Musings of Dorchet.   
**  
**Author's Notes: Dorchet and Martel belong to Hiromu Arakawa. **

Written by: Rebecca Mason.

On a cold early morning at the Devil's Nest, most of it's inhabitants were fast asleep mainly as a result of Greed wanting to throw a crazy party that lasted from when the sun had set going into the early hours of the morning before the sun rose to give birth to a new day.

Dorchet laid in his room, staring up at the ceiling.  
He should of been fast asleep by now, but for some reason he just couldn't keep his eyes closed long enough.  
As far as he was concerned it couldn't of been because of the fact he hadn't drunk enough.. besides, alcohol didn't make him feel sleepy.

He was thinking of what had happened recently.. when Greed had freed him and the others from their cell in Labotory 5, that was probably when life had got better for them.  
After 14 years of being trapped in that unpleasant place, a new lease of life was something they were all looking for.

Aside from that, there was another reason as to why Dorchet's mind was pre-occupied.  
He looked to the side of him and smiled gently as he looked to the slightly smaller bundle that was cuddled up to him.

Martel was fast asleep, and dressed in Dorchet's bed clothes that she had borrowed, her room had been cold and she had come into his room to ask if she could share with him for the night.  
Sure enough he had let her, and she was now fast asleep; occasionally nuzzling sleepily into Dorchet's shoulder.

It must of been hard for Martel when it was this cold since her DNA had been mixed with a snake, not only did it mean that she could stretch her arms out really far, it also meant that when the tempreture dropped she had a terrible tendency to go really cold.  
It was hard to see her when she was like that, the only thing Dorchet had to worry about was if someone shouted their head off..then he often suffered for it, having sensitive hearing and all, but it went without saying Martel had it worse than him when it came to weaknesses.

" Heh..I guess being a chimera isn't always what it's cracked up to be.." Dorchet muttered quietly, the darkness offered no agreeing or disagreeing reply to his statement, so that conversation was more or less over.

Most of the time, Dorchet didn't mind the changes that had happened to them, their certain abilities exceeded that of a normal human, Martel with her stretching technique's and agility, Dorchet with his hearing, agility and sense of smell and Loa with his strength.  
Yet other times the harsh reality of what they had to leave behind dawned on him, their families thought that they were long gone..supposedly killed in the Ishbalan war all those years ago..and now being the way they were, how could they possibly return to them now.

" Even if we did go back to them..what the heck could we tell them?" he muttered, then let loose a small huff and with a sarcastic smile spoke up again.  
" Hey Mom, sorry I'm 14 years late.. but those nut-jobs at the military ordered us to slaughter innocent Ishbalans in a temple, then we got taken to some lab and merged with animals and put behind bars.." he sat up in bed slightly, making sure not to awaken the sleeping Martel.

" Heh..yeah, I can see that going down really well.." he muttered to himself, trembling slightly as he imagined how that story would affect his mother.  
" Then Dad would probably get out the shot-gun and chase me out of the house.." at that point Dorchet put his hands to his head.  
Being called a freak of nature was one thing, but to be called that by your own family would be much worse, and now he had ended up imagining such a scenario.

The thoughts got even worse when his mind pointed out other things that he'd probably never have the joys of experiencing..like starting a family and living to a ripe old age, he knew who he wanted as a wife, she was sleeping beside him now.  
' _You always have liked her_' a voice in his mind seemed to say.  
' _Ever since the two of you met as kids when she returned that puppy of yours_'  
' _To think she lived next door to you and you never once asked her out on a date_!'

The voices just carried on taunting him, making fun of him for what he'd let himself become, as well as how he never stood a chance at living the so-called 'normal' life that he had hoped to have a second chance at.  
Dorchet started to growl and half cry at the same time, although that crying came out in the form of whimpering.  
" Stop it, stop it, stop it!" he said through gritted teeth, the pain in his voice was apparent, every single negative thought in his head was now swirling around in his brain.

And it was all so overwhelming that the tears had now started to flow, it was very rare for Dorchet to do this.. he often went with the saying of ' Big boys don't cry' but as far as he was concerned at the moment, to heck with that saying.

The whimpering must of gotten louder, since Martel opened her eyes and looked up to him.  
" Dorchet...are you okay?" she asked, sounding a little worried about all the whimpering, she thought he'd ended up smacking into the bedroom's wall, just like he did on the first night of being in the Devil's Nest.

" Ma-Martel?" he looked at her and tried to wipe away the tears, he couldn't let her see that he'd been crying.  
" I-I'm okay, I just...ended up stubbing my toe" he said awkwardly hoping that she'd believe him, however he gulped when she just gave him a knowing stare.

" Dorchet.." she said as she sat up in the bed, her expression softening as she looked back to him.  
" You've known me long enough to know I'm not going to fall for that" she added with a small little smile and ruffled his hair slightly.

" I was just.." he looked to Martel with a lost expression, then sighed in defeat.  
" I was just thinking of some things that's all...guess I got a little carried away.." he muttered meekly.

Martel stayed quiet for a few seconds before smiling gently and giving Dorchet a hug.  
" Hey it's okay...I've been through that before" she spoke, her tone comforting and gentle.  
It was different from her teasing and usual tough tom-boy exterior although Dorchet wasn't complaining, he slowly hugged back and rested his head on Martel's shoulder.

" Guess I must look like a pathetic idiot here huh?" he asked with a wry smile, still hugging the other chimera, feeling somewhat ashamed of how he must of looked to her at this moment in time.

" Not really, it's okay for men to be like that sometimes too.." she then did a cheeky smile and hugged him a little tighter.  
" Besides, you used to cry all the time!"

Dorchet just pulled a blank expression in reply to that but then snuggled into the hug nevertheless, smiling as he did so.  
" You know as well as I do, I was just a sensitive kid back then...besides, I remember a certain little girl who once cried so hard because her doll's head came off, the whole neighbourhood came in to see what had happened!" he said with a little laugh.

Martel's eyes widened at that and the gentle hug then became a lock-hold, she then began to noogie Dorchet but Dorchet just laughed and squirmed about a bit.  
" You cheeky son of a-" she trailed off sounding slightly ticked off, although it was easy to tell she was smiling.

" Owch! h-hey Martel ease up will ya?! OW!" he exclaimed, although he looked around a little as the noogies eventually became gentle ruffles, then smiled and laid down, resting his head on Martel's lap.

Martel just giggled as she ruffled Dorchet's hair gently and looked out of the window.  
" Looks like the sun will be coming up soon.."

" Man...already?! I hardly got a wink of sleep.." Dorchet said with a whining groan as he looked out of the window too, the golden glow of the rising sun was starting to peek over the horizon, the sky above was a deep dark blue, although where the sky and sun met, there was a beautiful blend of blue and golden yellow, the sight was enough to help him relax even more.

He then looked up at Martel, she was still gazing out of the window a content smile on her face, the soft glow from the rising sun seemed to make her look even more beautiful than she already was..although he couldn't tell her that, she'd probably just think he was kidding around.

Martel looked back down at Dorchet and looked a little puzzled as to why he was gazing up her with an almost dreamy look on his face.  
" Are you sure you're okay?" she asked " you look like the boss when he's drunk too much"

Dorchet chuckled nervously at that and rubbed the back of his head slightly, his face slowly started to blush crimson.  
" I'm okay, honest!" he replied, then went silent however after a minute had passed he spoke up again.  
" Martel...I wanna ask you something.."

" Huh? well okay, go ahead" Martel helped Dorchet sit up so that the two of them had proper eye contact again.

" It's just that.. if you were with someone that you cared very much for, and longed for the two of you to live in peace somewhere, you know.. like far away from all the dangers in this place.. but something held you and them back, like..say..being a bodyguard for Greed.. what would you do?" he asked her, trying very hard not to mess up his words.. he couldn't let the love confession slip, not now.

Martel tilted her head a little, a puzzled look was on her face, but then she thought about Dorchet's words, the silence between them was overwhelming for Dorchet until finally Martel spoke up.

" Well both me and ' this person' would of sworn our loyalty to Greed and he helped us get out of those cells, naturally we have to help him achieve his goal in return since we're now indepted to him..and not let our own personal feelings get in the way" she said, a noticably mournful look on her face.  
" But.." she said looking back up at Dorchet " one day when that dept has been repaid.. then maybe me and 'this person' will finally be able to be together with no complications holding us back" she finished her answer and smiled gently at Dorchet.

Dorchet smiled back as Martel came and gave him another hug, by the way she had looked at him, he now knew that maybe she had the same feelings that he had for her.  
He nuzzled at her shoulder and hugged back, he never knew what the future would bring for them, in this kind of business anything could happen.. and if anything did go wrong, he'd make sure that she didn't get hurt..even if it meant him throwing his life away.  
" Thanks Martel" he said, slowly stroking her short blonde hair.

" You're welcome Dorchet, I'm glad you're feeling better now.."  
Martel enjoyed the embrace between the two of them, although she had never admitted it openly..she cared a lot for Dorchet and wanted nothing more than for them to live a peaceful life somewhere where it would just be the two of them.  
Although she knew that dream wasn't going to come true yet, the two of them still had to protect their boss and in all honesty, living at the Devil's Nest wasn't that bad.  
But she'd just have to see what the future brought..and if that dream came true, she would thank the stars above a million times.

Eventually the two of them drifted off to sleep.  
Dorchet laid on his bed, his arms spread out at eitherside a runaway string of drool trickling out the bottom of his mouth.  
Martel slept, once again all cuddled up to Dorchet for comfort, a sweet innocent smile on her face.

Maybe, just for a few hours more before the new day started properly..the two of them could be together as boyfriend and girlfriend before going back to being just close friends as everyone assumed.

The End.


End file.
